A general synthesis of C-nucleosides (C-glycosides) by palladium-catalyzed coupling of suitable aromatic (heteroaromatic) derivatives to 1,2-unsaturated carbohydrate derivatives (glycals) will be developed. Preliminary investigations have established that such addition reactions occur regiospecifically and in good yield. Mechanistic considerations suggest that high stereoselectivity may also be attained. Both furanyl- and pyranyl-C-nucleosides may be prepared by this method. The C-nucleosides (C-glycosides) to be synthesized include pyrimidine, purine-type and anthracycline C-glycosides. Formycin C-nucleoside analogs of puromycin and other 3'-amino-3'-deoxy-glycosides will be prepared. By virtue of their hydrolytically stable glycosidic linkages and their diversity of functional groups, substitute configurations and relation to biologically functional nucleosides are expected to exhibit anticancer, antiviral and antimicrobial activities.